Mi Diario y Mi Vida M R
by Dulce-Airs
Summary: Bueno de seguro demasiadas personas se preguntan ¿Qué es la vida? ¿Es igual o diferente a la fantasía, en qué sentido?... Bueno a decir verdad yo también me lo pregunto y es algo que pienso averiguar con el paso del tiempo y escribirlo en mi diario…
1. Capítulo 00

**_Capítulo_** _00_

 _«Mashimiro Rima» **[07 años]**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Oh, y_** **_ahí_** **_se_** **_hallaba_** **_ella_** **_llorando_** **_otra_** **_vez._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Sus manos se hallaban sobre sus orejas con fuerza, intentando que ningún solo ruido llegara a ella mientras que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados de manera brusca.

—Ya no más por favor, ya no más. —susurraba constantemente mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro. —Por favor, ya no más.

—¡Eres un maldito! —la voz de su madre llego hasta ella. —¡Como te atreviste a hablarle a esa maldita zorra! ¡No dudo que ya te hayas acostado con ella! —el sonido de varias cosas siendo tiradas al suelo, provocó que juntara sus rodillas mas hacia ella. —¡Pero como pude confiar en ti, si al fin y al cabo todos los hombres son iguales! ¡Ojala mi hija jamas caiga en las redes de un hombre!

—¡Por favor, calmate! —la dura voz de su padre le hizo pegar un brinco. —¡La niña esta en su cuarto despierta, no deberías empezar un drama tan temprano por la mañana!

—¿Drama? —grito histérica su madre, provocando que Rima se levantara de su lugar de manera rápida y torpe, con la intención de salir de manera inmediata de la casa. —¡Ahora resulta que esto es un drama! ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir, imbécil? —Rima abrió la puerta de su habitación, deseando haberse quedado en la esquina de su habitación. En vez de ver como su madre empujaba con fuerza a su papá hacia la mesa, provocando que esta se rompiera de una esquina. —¡Esto no es un drama, animal! ¡Esto es la verdad! ¡Estoy cien por ciento segura de que ya te revolcaste con esa destruye familias!

Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar de manera inmediata de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo de que sus pies parecían estar hechos de gelatina, por la manera en la que parecía temblar.

—¡Reacciona por todo el amor de Kami! —visualizo a su padre en el suelo, mientras su brazo parecía sangrar. —¡Vas a asustar a Rima!

—¡A ella no la metas en esto! —bramó su madre mientras tomaba un jarrón entre sus manos y lo elevaba hasta lo mas alto.

Rima cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se arrepintió de antemano por lo que iba a hacer a continuación. —; ¡Dentente mamá!

Milagrosamente ella le hizo caso y dejo el jarrón en su lugar. Por lo que Rima se animo a abrir sus ojos y observar todo a su alrededor. Todo el comedor era un completó desastre, que no pudo evitar que de sus ojos salieran un par de lágrimas.

 _Por_ _todos_ _los_ _Dioses, esto_ _se_ _parecía_ _tanto_ _a_ _una_ _de_ _esas_ _películas_ _de_ _terror_ _y_ _asesinato._

Se estremeció en su lugar al observar como su madre caminaba hacia ella y mencionaba su nombre mientras estiraba una mano para tocarla.

—No... —susurró mientras daba un paso para atrás y observaba aterrada como su mirada de tristeza cambiaba a una de enojo. Un enorme grito de dolor salió de sus labios al sentir como sus cabellos eran jalados hacia adelante con demasiada fuerza. —Mamá, para.

—¡Así es como me tratas después de todo Rima! —grito mientras jalaba con mas fuerza. —¡Eres una mal agradecida! ¡Idéntica a tu padre!

—¡Sahara detente de una vez! —la riño su padre desde el suelo. —¡Deja a la niña en paz!

—¡Callate imbécil! —gruño su progenitora antes de darle una cachetada con fuerza en su mejilla y soltarla. Las lágrimas salieron de manera rápida de sus ojos, ¿porqué su mamá era así con ella? — ¡Saben algo, ya me harte de esto. Me voy!

 _La_ _observó_ _irse_ _por_ _la_ _puerta_ _y_ _azotarla_ _con_ _fuerza_ _atrás_ _de_ _ella._

Llevo su mirada hacia su padre, el cual se hallaba sonriendo como un tonto mientras miraba su celular desde el suelo. _Seguro_ _era_ _su_ _amante._

—Me voy —canturreo este al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba de manera rápida hacia su saco para después salir de la casa.

Rima se permitió inclinarse lo suficiente para agarrar sus rodillas y llorar a todo pulmón.

 _Esto_ _era_ _lo_ _mismo_ _de_ _todos_ _los_ _días._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y era por ese motivó que ella jamás iba a gustar de nadie...**_  
 _ **Al fin y al cabo, el amor no existe.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **¡Hi!**

 _Como se podrán dar cuenta estoy reescribiendo todos mis fics. ＼(^o^)／._

 _La razón es —como he dicho anteriormente — que tuvo unos problemas con una amiga, (ex-amiga) y ella se quedo ya con todos mis fics concluidos. Y para ahorrar problemas , decidí editarlos todos y cambiarles un poco la temática._

 _Aunque, también me encuentro un poco sensible (en especial temperamental), ya que por un tiempo —alrededor de dos 3/2 años, creo (^_^)/ —, deje abandonados los fics. Y no tuve tiempo alguno para meterme a la pagina (o páginas) , ya que me hallaba ocupada con mis estudios, problemas personales (que no todos acabaron en buenos términos :-( ) y el primer amor, que si. Me rompió un poco el corazón, y aún sigo algo sensible con el tema, pero me encuentro lo suficientemente bien para volver a escribir. Pero, retomando el tema, es que cuando me volví a meter a remontar mis fics, encontré uno que era idéntico a "No todo es como crees" , el cual realmente me costo mucho escribir, siendo sincera. Y tuve que borrar todos mis fics, (el contenido, para ser específica), y así._

 _Y bueno. ¡Esta es la última historia que me falta por editarla! —no van a encontrar los siguientes capítulos por un tiempo. — Pero les prometo que los capítulos estarán mejores editados._

 _¡Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo 00! ❤_

* * *

 _ **Psdt** — A partir del siguiente capítulo Rima tendrá 12/13 años. _


	2. Extra 05

**Capítulo** _0.5_ ** _[Extra]_**

 _«Diario»_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Su subconsciente parecía** **gritarle** **que** **entrara a esa** **tienda**

 **y** **comprara** **ese** **Diario** **MarLogin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Se encontraba en sus vacaciones de verano, a una semana de entrar a clases. Y el clima no era tan agradable que digamos, el calor era realmente horrible.

Estaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol, a las afuera de una tienda de grandes vitrinas con el nombre " _V &J". _Las personas iban y venían de manera rápida, con conos de helado, bebidas frías, ropas frescas o en su caso contrario, con trajes y un enorme maletín en mano.

 _Se_ _encontraba_ _en_ _el_ _centro_ _comercial._

Su madre le había dicho que se quedara ahí, en lo que ella iba a comprar lo que le faltaba para la secundaria. Aunque antes de eso le había dicho que no le causara más molestias y no se moviera por ningún motivo de ahí. Se había negado por completo a que ella, su propia hija, la acompañara. El porque, lo desconocía por completo.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la vitrina enfrente de ella. Llevaba rato observándola, perdiéndose entre todas las cosas brillantes y de colores alegres, pero su mirada estaba completamente enfocada en el diario de MarLogin. Había escuchado que solamente había uno en cada país del mundo, y que era difícil conseguirlo. Pero al parecer no era así. No, no lo era, porque lo estaba viendo justo al frente de ella.

Sus manos picaban a consecuencia de sus pensamientos egoístas que le gritaban que fuera adentro y lo comprara, o aunque sea lo tomara un momento entre sus manos. Pero no podía hacer eso, si su madre se enteraba que ella la había desobedecido, de seguro se volvería loca. Pero...

Negó con la cabeza, apretó sus labios y agarro con mas fuerza las bolsas de plástico, buscando un poco de valor en su sistema. Bien, era ahora o nunca.

Giró su cabeza hacia todos los lados posibles, para acto seguido avanzar a toda velocidad hacia la tienda y entrando de golpe, dejándose refrescar por el aire acondicionado.

 _Afuera_ _había_ _un_ _calor_ _de_ _infierno._

 _—_ Bienvenida a _V &J._ ¿En qué puedo servirle? —observó con atención a la extranjera que ya hacia enfrente de ella haciendo una leve inclinación.

Tardó unos minutos en encontrar su voz.

—Me gustaría observar ese diario. —susurro por lo bajo mientras mantenía su vista fija en sus pies y señalaba con su mano a la vitrina que se hallaba al lado derecho de ella. —Por favor.

—Claro, en un momento se lo traigo, mientras tanto por favor tome asiento. —observó la sonrisa amigable que esta le ofrecía, a pesar de que sus dientes se hallaban en un mal estado.

Asintió un par de veces para luego encaminarse hacia en medio de la tienda, donde se encontraban enormes sillones en forma de labios y zapatillas de colores pasteles y fosforescentes.

Sentó en una zapatilla de color rosa pastel.

Al paso de los segundos se sentía realmente ansiosa, la sola idea de que su madre regresara en ese momento y se diera cuenta que ella no estaba ahí, donde le dijo que se quedara. La volvía loca, y provocaba que sus nervios se dispararán al mil.

 _¿Porque_ _tuvo_ _que hacerle_ _caso_ _a_ _sus_ _malditos_ _deseos_ _egoístas?_

Estaba apuntó de cruzar la puerta electrónica, cuando Betty (la chica que la había atendido con anterioridad), según decía su placa en el uniforme rosa. Se había interpuesto en su camino con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Aquí esta el diario, señorita. —mencionó mientras estiraba sus manos hacia ella, con el contenido pedido. Haciendo que ella se sintiera casi obligada a agarrarlo. —Como se puede dar cuenta este es el diario MarLogin, creado en Italia por Chinmisus Retfull. Una persona conocida por crear magia y ponerla toda en los doce diarios que envió a los doce países. Son muy difíciles de hallar, por lo cual tiene un precio de ¥ 1, 500, 000.—abrió sus ojos a mas no poder. _¿Tanto_ _costaba?,_ si recordaba bien, solamente tenía un par de monedas de diez. Así que sería imposible para ella comprarlo. —Pero actualmente se halla con el 70% de descuento.

Abrió a mas no poder sus ojos, por segunda vez.

 _¡El descuento_ _era_ _realmente_ _enorme!_

—Por lo tanto su costó es de ¥100. —saco la cuenta mientras estiraba con una sonrisa un pequeño y delgado papel rosa, con varias cosas en este. _Un_ _recibo._ —Entonces...

Rima negó una par de veces, dejando el diario en los brazos de la extrajera. Antes de llevar sus manos hacia el pequeño bolso, que ya hacia colgando de su brazo, al final de su vestido. Rebuscó un par de veces antes de sacar un monedero y depositar todo su contenido en la palma de su mano. Empezó a contar.

 _20¥._

Fue lo único que pudo hallar alado de ese botón dorado sobre su mano. Apretó sus labios en un intentó de sonrisa. _¡Que vergüenza!_

 _—_ Esto... —tartamudeo intentando saber como decirle que no iba a poder comprarlo, hasta que de manera milagrosa cayo en la cuenta de que aquel botón dorado en realidad era una moneda de _¥500. —_ Aquí tiene.

Un suspiro salió de ella al ver el rostro sonriente de la empleada, al mismo tiempo que intercambiaban cosas, ella se quedo con el diario y el recibo, mientras la que estaba enfrente de ella se quedó con la moneda.

—En unos momentos más le traeré el cam... —salió corriendo de la tienda al divisar la cabellera rojiza de su madre, dejando a la empleada hablando sola. Mientras alzaba su nueva compra en su bolsa.

Mordió su mejilla en un intento de que la sonrisa no le delatará.

 _Estaba, tan, tan ¡Feliz!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Lo había** **comprado!**  
 **Se** **encontraba** **que** **casi** **vomitaba** **un** **arcoiris** **por** **la** **boca,**  
 **Ahora** **tenía** **a** **quien** **contarle todo, y** **el** **sería** **su** **primer** **secreto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Hola!** ❤

 _¿Qué les pareció el extra?_

 **Xxzoey-chanxX,** _aquí esta como te prometí. Aunque realmente es un extra y no un capítulo como prometí. *Lo siento * Peroooooooooo, ¡Al fin Rima tiene su diario! ❤. El fin de semana de la próxima semana subiré el capítulo ya acabado (aunque uno no lo inició ") ._

 _Bye, bye~_


End file.
